


Only 4 Inches

by edgelinks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelinks/pseuds/edgelinks
Summary: You were exactly the same height as your boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, a fact that bothered you a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, like normal I wrote this little thing instead of working on my multi-chapter fanfic (which y'all should read) or doing homework, typical. But anyways, I'm very sorry but it is fem!reader, and the reader does have a lack or self-esteem/confidence. So maybe if you have trouble with that too, this might not be the best fic for you.   
> Anyways, please enjoy, and remember I love all of you!   
> <3 <3 Mallory

You and your boyfriend Alexander Hamilton were the same height. You both stood exactly 5’9”, although you both were closer to 5’10” with shoes on. Being the same height as your boyfriend was alway something you had hated, even though you loved Alex with all your heart, you couldn’t help but wish that he was an inch taller or you and inch shorter. You always felt jealous of you friends who could wear 6-inch heels on date night without fear of towering over their dates. You were jealous of girls who wore their boyfriends oversized shirts around as fashion statements. I mean, technically you could wear Alex’s shirt, but it just looked weird and even a little tight in the chest area. You were especially jealous when you saw a girl leap into her boyfriend's arms, that was just something you couldn’t do with Alex. Especially considering he feared nothing more than the gym. 

It’s not that you had a problem with girls dating guys shorter than them, you applauded them, going out and smashing normal gender stereotypes. You just wished that you and Alex weren’t the same height. 

Of course, this was something you could never bring up to Alex considering he already got enough flack for being the shortest in his friend group. And Alex, being as oblivious as he is, had never noticed the fact that you seemed to try and make yourself smaller when you two stood next to each other. Or that for some reason, when you two were together you would always try and sit down. Of course, the one night he finally did notice was your one year anniversary. 

*****

You were bent over in your closet, your makeup and hair were done, and you were wearing a dress that even you thought made you look stunning. The only problem was, you couldn’t seem to find a pair of shoes. 

“(y/n) are you almost ready? Our reservation is in 15 minutes!” Alex called, you could hear the urgency in his voice.

“Yeah, almost there. I just have to find a pair of shoes.”  
“Oh, come on, no one is even going to notice if you wear sneakers. But they are going to notice if we miss our reservation!”

You groaned back in response. The only pair of shoes you knew would look good with the dress happened to be a pair of 4-inch stilettos. Even though they were probably the best shoes, they would leave you towering over Alex, something you just couldn’t have. 

“(y/n), if you are at the door in 30 seconds, I’m coming up there!”

“Alex! No! You can’t see me! I have to walk in and knock you off your feet from how stunning I look. I want my movie moment.”

“Too late, times up!” You heard the floor creak as he walked into your room. He found you, squatting in your closet, your eyes brimming with tears.

“Babe, what’s wrong,” Alex asked, concern lacing his voice. He softly took your head and angled it toward him. 

“It just, I spent all this time getting ready, and had Herc make this dress, and, and, and, I just wanted to look amazing for you tonight but I can’t because I can’t seem to find a pair of damn shoes.” The tears that were brimming split over, and you were crying, loudly and probably ugly too. 

“Hey, hey, hey, come here.” Said Alex, pulling you into his arms. “You know you are the prettiest girl in the room, even when you just wear sweats. You can wear any shoe you want, go barefoot for crying out loud, I don’t care.” This only caused you to cry louder, you didn’t deserve to have these things said to you, after all, if you had only been 4 inches shorter, there would have been no problem.

“Ok, ok.” Alex murmured. “How about you wear these?” He said, picking up the 4-inch heels that you had wanted to wear. “I’m sure they’ll look great with the dress!”

“But Alex, don’t you see, my problem is that I can’t wear those!” You dissolved into more tears, getting angry that something as stupid as shoes was causing this many problems. 

“Why! They’re gorgeous! And I have never even seen you in them before.”

“But then I’ll be taller than you Alex. By four whole inches, what girlfriend wants to tower over her boyfriend.”

“You know it doesn’t matter to me! Wear stilts if you want, I’ll still love you.”

“But it matters to me! A lot actually, you just haven’t been noticing.” You shouted, mad that this was the first time Alex had even realized something was wrong.

“Oh, baby.” He said, “Come on, let's go sit on the bed.” He pulled you up and practically carried you over. He sat you down on the edge of the bed and then kneeled on the floor, so you were looking down at him. “I had no idea this bothered you so much!”

“Well, yeah, observation isn’t exactly your strong suit.” You bit back, adding malice to your tone. 

“Well, honey, you need to tell me these things.”

“I thought I did! Didn’t you notice how I always asked you to sit down? Or the way that I slouch when we walk together? Or how I never let you carry me? Alex, it doesn’t bother me that you smaller, it bothers me that I’m so large!” You cried, collapsing back into sobs. Alex climbed back up onto the bed, he put your head in his lap and started to stroke your hair.

“Ok, (y/n), so just let me speak, you listen. You know I would love you no matter what, it wouldn’t matter if you were 4 feet tall or 40. And well, I can’t help but say you are attractive on the outside, you wonderful character and spirit is what I am really in love with. Now, I know you wish you were shorter, and god knows I wish I was taller, but that’s just how things are and there is nothing we can do to change it. But I love your height, it makes you more powerful and confident, people notice you when you walk in a room. So what if you are taller than me! I don’t care and neither should you! And if anyone says anything about it, just say fuck them! They’re probably just jealous of how in love we are!”

You looked up at him smiling, “Thanks, Alex, I really didn’t know how much I needed that.”

“No problem, that’s what boyfriends are for!” He said, puffing out his chest. You giggled.

“Ok, so we definitely missed our reservation, but if we rush, maybe we can still get a table?” He stated. 

“But Alex, look at me, my makeup is a mess, and my dress is all rumpled!”

“And yet you’ve never looked prettier!”

“Stop it! You’re making me blush!”You said, lightly masking his arm.

“Oh come on, I know something that will defiantly cheer you up!”

“Ok?” you said, as he pulled you up.

5 minutes later, you and Alex left the house. Except for this time, he was about 4 inches taller than you, a nice change for once. You couldn’t even begin to describe the looks people gave you as you walked to the restaurant, you in Alex’s dress shoes, and him in your 4-inch heels. But I was definitely worth it, you figured you could never doubt Alex’s love for you again, if he was willing to make himself look like that much of a fool just to make you happy. You could see yourself having fancy dinners with him, on your anniversary for years to come. Because you knew, even if you got down about your height, you could alway make Alex put on heels, and that would cheer you right back up.


End file.
